Gorr The God Butcher
Summary Gorr The God Butcher is the main antagonist of the 2013 comic series, Thor: God of Thunder. He was a character created by Esad Ribic and Jason Aaron. Stricken with grief over the death of his loved ones, Gorr gave up hope and believed there were no gods. However, after learning they actually existed, Gorr vowed vengeance, as no god ever answered his prayers. Gorr despised any variation of a god and sought to kill all of them. Allegedly, he killed has many war, chaos, genocide, revenge, plagues, earthquakes, blood, wrath, jealousy, death, degradation, fear and very few gods of poetry and flowers. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 2-C Name: Gorr, Gorr the God Butcher, Gorr the Redeemer, Cloud Stalker, Killer of Gods, Butcher of Gods Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least Tens of thousands of years old Classification: Alien, God Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Immortality (Type 4, should he die his consciousness will be stored within All-Black to be resurrected at a later point in time, though this is not combat applicable]), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses (Able to har the prayers of all those praying to Thor and other gods), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Water Walking, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Flight, Spaceflight, Power Nullification (Able to nullify immortality), Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation (Able to completely merge with shadows, as well as create and manipulate pure darkness to conceal himself), Weapon Creation (All-Black can be used to create numerous weapons including swords, scimitars, maces, knives, flails, whips, and hammers), Shapeshifting (All-Black is able to shapeshift to create clothes, armor, wings, weapons, chains, and tendrils), Life Manipulation (Able to create sentient minions such as Black Berserkers as well as artificial constructs of other people in particular is able to [https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-ATPuWbPGz_8/VkxCc9sLd5I/AAAAAAAAb1Y/6R5kz3Ws1dw/s1600-Ic42/021.jpg create a vast army of Black Berserkers at will]), Clairvoyance (Able to see and feel through his Black Berserkers), Absorption (All-Black is able to absorb and assimilate things such as stars and black holes, as well as the blood of gods it or its constructs kills to strengthen itself and its host), Biological Manipulation (Those cut by All-Black will be gradually infected by it, destroying them from the inside), Time Travel, BFR (Can use shards of the Pool of Forevers to send his opponent thousands of years through time), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Was unfazed by being tackled into the sun) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought and nearly killed young Thor. Killed Falligar the Behemoth, who is stated to have wrestled black holes for fun, as well as numerous Asgardian gods. Matched Avenger Thor in combat.) | At least Low Multiverse level (Defeated Young Thor, Avenger Thor, and Old King Thor) Speed: ' Massively FTL+' (Easily capable of keeping up with Thor) | ' Massively FTL+' Lifting Strength: Class Y | Class Y Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System level (Withstood many blows from Thor and his younger counterpart) | At least Low Multiverse level (Withstood a direct blast of the Thorforce from Old King Thor) Stamina: Godlike (Continuously fought multiple versions of Thor for very lengthy periods of time) Range: Interstellar (Capable of attacking as well as commanding and absorbing Black Berserkers across interstellar distances), Multiversal+ with the Godbomb Standard Equipment: All-Black the Necrosword Intelligence: Gifted (Gorr is highly proficient in combat, having garnered at least three thousand years worth of combat experience during which he bested countless gods, including numerous gods of combat and war. His skill goes so far as to be recognized by Thor, who just by observing the corpses of those he had killed was able to tell that Gorr was extremely well versed in the art of killing.) Weaknesses: The Necrosword must feed on the blood of gods to amplify its power. Key: Base | Full Power Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Water Walking Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Mace Users Category:Knife Users Category:Flail Users Category:Whip Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Life Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Biology Users Category:Time Travelers Category:BFR Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2